Intruders
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Intruders have surfaced in Aaa, going into the gang's houses and going through their stuff, but who are thses intruders.
1. Chapter 1

Intruders

Chapter 1

I've been wanting to do one of these stories for a while.

* * *

It was nighttime, and Fionna and Cake were inside their treehouse sleeping.

Fionna was cozy inside her sleeping bag, and Cake was sleeping in her drawer bed.

It was a clear, quiet night, with no strong weather to disturb them.

When the quietness was disturbed, Cake's ears twitched. She sat up in bed.

"Fi," the cat called "Fi!, wake up!"

Fionna woke up.

"What?" she yawned

"I heard something," Cake said quietly "upstairs."

Soon Fionna could here it too.

"Shh." the human girl hushed

She wrestled out of her sleeping bag.

"Let's go investigate." Fionna whispered

They went upstairs, and as they did they heard hushed voices.

"Wierd," a young male voice said "it's all girl stuff in here."

"And cat stuff." another, older, male voice said

Fionna and Cake saw too figures, hidden in the dark, going through their stuff.

"Hey, who's up here!" Fionna yelled

"Let's get out of here, man!" the older male creature said

In the darkness, Fionna and Cake saw one figure grab the other with a stretched apendage and then saw it stretch itself out the window.

Fionna ran to the window, but saw nothing outside.

"Ugh," she groaned "they got away."

She looked back at Cake who was looking through their stuff.

"Is anything missing?" Fionna asked

"No," Cake said "just rearranged."

"Why would someone break into a house just to go through someone's stuff?" Fionna wondered

* * *

I think you can all guess who the intruders here were, there will be more in the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Intruders

Chapter 2

Moving on.

Now Lord Monochromicorn deals with an intruder.

This one of couse may be a little obvious.

* * *

Lord Monochromicorn was asleep in his stable in the Cotton Candy Forest, curled up in his warm bedding.

Mo-Chro rolled around listlessly in his sleep, when he heard whipping noises.

The noises sounded similiar to the ones he made while flying.

Lord Monochromicorn stood up and neighed.

"Who's in my stable!" he said in morse code, moving his hoof angrily

He heard a frightened gasp, and a feminine sounding voice that muttered in a language that he could not decipher.

In the darkness of his stable, Mo-Chro spotted a figure with a long, horse-like shape similiar to his own, with a horn to match.

"Prowler!" Mo-Chro stomped furiously in morse code "Trespasser!"

"Nah!" the female creature gasped, babbling on feafully in a foreign language

Lord Monochromicorn could not understand her, but all he knew is that she had no right to be there and therefore must go.

"Out!" Mo-Chro stomped with his telegraph-like hoof

He started to chase after her and she flew out of his stable, Mo-Chro chased her until she left the Cotton Candy Forest all together.

Lord Monochromicorn stood watching as the other creature got away, catching a glimpse of vibrant colors on her pelt as she fled.

"And stay out!" Mo-Chro stomped, snorting irately

* * *

Mo-Chro is my second favorite genderswapped character, his design is just amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

Intruders

Chapter 3

Marshall Lee's home invasion experience ends up getting a little...complicated.

* * *

Marshall Lee was sleeping soundly in his house, unaware of the odd happenings that occured with his friends

He was sleeping peacefully in his bed, his guitar laying next to him on his mattress.

"My guitar," he muttered in his sleep "must protect."

Marshall Lee, huddled under his covers to get comfortable.

Soon, he heard a noise coming from his living room.

The vampire opened his eyes and got out of bed to investigate.

He glided to his living room, and saw only his cat, Shwabelle, laying on the couch.

"Hmm," he said "must have been the cat."

Just to make sure, he checked his kitchen and found it empty.

"Oh well." he sighed

He flew lazily back to his bedroom, but when he opened the door he saw his guitar gone from his bed.

He looked around frantically, then when he looked up, he saw a hidden figure, hovering in the air and holding his guitar next to another that looked identical to it, as if comparing them.

"Intruder!" Marshall hissed menacingly

The figure cringed.

"Surrender the guitar," Marshall Lee ordered "or else!"

The figure hesitated until it finally dropped a guitar and flew off.

Marshall Lee rushed to his guitar and picked it up.

"The nerve of some people," he muttered "it's my lair, it's my guitar."

Marshall hugged his guitar, and inhaled deeply.

The Vampirse King flinched, realizing the guitar smelled differently. His new super senses told him that the guitar was not his. Marshall examined the guitar, it smelled like blood and estrogen, indicating that it belonged to a vampire _girl_.

"This...isn't...MINE!" he snarled enragedly

* * *

I should probably point out that this takes place after "Lesson Time" and "New Power Syndrme" hence Marshall Lee's "new super senses."


	4. Chapter 4

Intruders

Chapter 4

Continuing on.

Things get a little tense.

* * *

Fionna and Cake were summoned to the Candy Kingdom, once there they found that the Candy People were all upset about something.

Fionna and Cake went to the castle, where Prince Gumball was standing outside.

"What is goin' on here?" Fionna wondered

"Everyone's upset," Prince Gumball said "apparently there have been some home invasions tonight."

"Home invasions?" Cake responded

"Yeah," the prince said "even Mo-Chro had an intruder in his stable."

"Wierd." Fionna said

Suddenly, they heard fierce screaming.

"What is that?" Prince Gumball wondered

"Sounds like Marshall Lee." Fionna said

"And he is raging." Cake added

Marshall Lee flew up to them.

"Marshall," Fionna asked "what's wrong? Did someone break into your house too?"

"Yeah!" Marshall Lee raved "And she stoll my guitar!"

"She?" Fionna responded "A _girl_ broke into your house?"

"Yeah," Marshall said "and she swapped my guitar with hers!"

Lord Monochromicorn joined the gang.

"This whole thing is unacceptable!" Mo-Chro said in morse code

The tension caused an uproar in the crowd.

"Everybody calm down!" Prince Gumball proclaimed "I have no idea what's going on, but freaking out is not going to solve anything."

"Wait," Marshall asked "so...nobody broke into your castle tonight?"

Silence.

"Well...no." the prince stated

"Well how come all of our houses were invaded, while the castle was left untouched?" Marshall Lee questioned

"I don't know!" Prince Gumball replied

"Actuall it is a little wierd," Cake said "you'd think a castle would normally be a thief's jackpot."

The crowd started talking amongst each other.

At that moment, the darkness was lit by bright flames.

The burning figure was highly recognizable.

"It's...Flame Prince," Fionna said puzzledly "I wonder what he's doing here."

"I'm here regarding the break-in problem," Flame Prince announced "the Candy Kingdom wasn't the only Kingdom hit."

"Was your castle invaded?" Fionna asked

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it was," the fiery prince replied "many of the kingdom palaces have been invaded."

"Well mine wasn't." Prince Gumball stated, slightly irritated by Flame Prince's presence

"You don't say." Flame Prince said flatly

"Well," Fionna asked "do you know who it was?"

"I'm getting to that." Flame Prince said

"Sorry." Fionna said meekly

"Anyway," Flame Prince continued "after a little investigating I found some interesting clues."

The crowd listened attentively.

"Dear candy people, your candy prince...is a CRIMINAL!" Flame Prince announced

The crowd gasped in shock.

"What!" Prince Gumball responded

"That's right!" the Fire Prince declared "Prince Gumball is an intruder and a thief!"

"That's absurd!" Prince Gumball argued "I haven't done anything wrong!"

Fionna decided to intervene.

"Hold on, Flame Prince," Fionna informed "our houses weren't invaded by the same person, we all had different intruders."

"Well that may be, Fionna," Flame Prince voiced "however, after talking to some of the other offended rulers, there's pretty undeniable proof that it was _Gumball _who robbed us royals!"

"What proof?" the candy prince queried

"I thought you'd never ask." Flame Prince said

The crowd parted as Flame Prince made his way through.

"Prince Gumball's palace was the only palace that hasn't been invaded..." he started

"So what." Gumball said

"Don't interrupt, felon!" Flame Prince snapped, his flames swelled briefly

He went on.

"His palace, along with the Ice Queen's palace are the only palaces that have not been invaded, and of course Prince Gumball would never dare go near the Ice Queen's domain." Flame Prince continued

"True...but..." Prince Gumball responded

"Shut...up!" Flame Prince yelled

The Fire Prince continued his accusation.

"When examining the crime scenes," Flame Prince informed "we found some interesting things left behind."

Flame Prince pulled out a jar full of little pink bits and held it out to Fionna.

"Go ahead," he insisted "take a look."

Fionna pulled out one of the little pieces.

"Gum?" Cake wondered

"It's gum _hair_." Fionna said pulling off a pink strand

"Okay," Prince Gumball said awkwardly "I know that looks bad..."

"Oh," Flame Prince said "I'm not done yet."

He reached into his pocket and pulled a glass beaker.

"This was found in the Flame Kingdom palace after it was robbed," Flame Prince reported, he held the beaker to Gumball's face "and as I recall you're quite the avid scientist aren't you, _Bubba?_"

"Yeah, but, come on," Prince Gumball exasperated "if it was me, how could I have possibly gotten to all those places so fast?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that." Flame Prince stated

He pulled away.

"Another thing I recall as I spoke with the other royals," Flame Prince proclaimed "we all witnessed the offender fleeing on a equine-like creature that looked rather similar to your own...Lord Monochromicorn."

"Slander!" Mo-Chro responded in morse code "It's all derision and untruth!"

"This is senseless," Prince Gumball lamented "I didn't do anything!"

"Then how do you explain the hard evidence?" Flame Prince questioned

"I...I don't know." Prince Gumball sighed

"You do realize that if the royals vote on it you could be imprisoned or even executed for this." Flame Prince informed

"I know the process." Gumball said tensely

"Flame Prince," Fionna implored "Gumball couldn't be the one who did all this, he would never invade someone else's palace or take their stuff."

"Without a good reason of course." Marshall Lee added

"Please don't talk," Prince Gumball begged him "please don't say a word."

"Well he's the only one who fits." Flame Prince stated

"Well were the palace's the first places hit?" Fionna asked

"No," FP stated "all the palaces were robbed last."

"Well, the night's not over yet," Fionna said "I'll bet someone will break into the Candy Castle."

Flame Prince looked on doubtfully.

"Please," Fionna implored "FP, just give us time to catch the real intruders."

"All right," Flame Prince said "you're a trustworthy one, but just remember, the royals are voting on the sentence at dawn, you have until then to figure this out."

Then he left.

"Fionna," Prince Gumball said "I'm not normally one who likes to get dramatic..."

"Ha!" Marshall laughed

"But..." Gumball continued "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Nobody is dying," Fionna assured "were gonna catch those intruders and get Marshall Lee's guitar back."

Prince Gumball looked at her strangely.

"And...we'll prove you innocent of course," Fionna said "but of course Marshall Lee really needs his guitar."

"I do," Marshall Lee said, nodding "I do need my guitar."

* * *

I had to make it a little more dramatic, I didn't want it to get boring.

I wonder if Flame Prince will show up in the next genderswapped episode(if it gets done), I'm sure Natasha Allegri must have had plans for him when she created him, unless she drew him for fun of course.

I'd like to see a genderswapped version of Marceline's Dad though, that would probably be cool.


	5. Chapter 5

Intruders

Chapter 5

Here we go.

* * *

The gang had only six hours to find the real intruders, lest Prince Gumball be wrongly punished by the other royals for all the break-ins/robberies in Aaa.

Fionna, Cake, Marshall Lee, and Cinnamon Bun were watching the outside of the castle from the bushes.

Prince Gumball was inside, all he had to do was go to sleep.

"Mo-Chro, if anything happens to me, please don't let Marshall Lee sell my stuff." Prince Gumball implored

"You got it, Master." Lord Monochromicorn said in morse code

He got into bed.

"Good night, Mo-Chro." PG sighed

Lord Monochromicorn nodded.

Mo-Chro went to sleep, Prince Gumball laid and bed and at least tryed to make it look like he was sleeping.

It was hard to actually get any sleep, knowing that in the morning his fellow royals would decide his fate.

Outside, the others were in the bushes.

"Anything yet?" Fionna wondered

"Nope." Cake said, looking through a pair of binoculars

"I hope something happens soon." Fionna said anxiously

"You know what's wierd," Marshall Lee spoke "I'm like the only royal who didn't have the same person that robbed the other royals rob me."

"That actually is kind of wierd." Fionna said

"Maybe it was because you don't live in a castle." Cake offered

"Could be." Marshall Lee said

They watched the outside of the castle for over an hour and saw nothing.

After so long of watching, and seeing nothing at all, Marshall Lee became bored and tired. He closed his eyes and his head fell against Fionna's shoulder.

Fionna gladly let the sleeping vampire rest where he was.

Inside the castle, Gumball tossed restlessly, unable to relax.

Lord Monochromicorn saw this, he nudged the prince's face.

Prince Gumball woke up and hugged Mo-Chro's snout.

Just then, he heard a disturbance.

"My lab!" he gasped

He rolled out of bed.

"Come on, Mo-Chro!" the prince proclaimed

Prince Gumball ran to his lab, with Mo-Chro following him.

Gumball found that the door was open, he looked in the lab and saw a figure rummaging through his lab equipment. Nervous, Prince Gumball snuck into his own lab and picked up a glass container. Mo-Chro watched silently from the doorway.

Gumball silently walked up behind the figure.

"Don't touch my stuff!" he shouted

Prince Gumball brought the container down on the intruder's head.

The container shattered and the figure recoiled.

"Ahh!" a female voice shrieked

Prince Gumball turned on the light, and discovered that the intruder was a girl, his age, all pink, and made of bubblegum. She was kneeling on the ground, reeling from the pain of taking a glass container to the head.

"Oww..." she whined, rubbing her head, covered with pink bubblegum hair

"Oh snot," Gumball uttered "I hit a girl."

He hurried over to her and helped her up.

"Oh my gosh," he spoke frantically "I-I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah," the girl said "I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry I hit you," he apologized "I just panicked."

"I'm sorry I was intruding," the bibblegum girl counter-apologized "it's just I was so curious, and I'm a major science nerd."

"Oh," Gumball replied "you too huh?"

The girl nodded.

They stared at each other, marvelling at their similarities.

"I'm Prince Gumball." the prince said shyly

"Princess Bubblegum." the princess said in the same manner

Lord Monochromicorn entered the lab.

"Everything okay, My Lord?" Mo-Chro asked in morse code

"Yep," Prince Gumball answered, not taking his eyes off of Princess Bubblegum "everything's just fantastic."

Princess Bubblegum approached Mo-Chro without fear and looked him in the eyes.

"Wow what a magnificent animal," she said awe "he's kinda like my pet, Lady Rainicorn. Except instead of morse code, she speaks a different language"

Lord Monochromicorn was a bit taken aback by the princess, who was touching his snout.

"Master?" Mo-Chro responded in morse code

"That's Princess Bubblegum, Mo-Chro." Prince Gumball said

It was then, Prince Gumball remembered earlier.

"Are you the one who's been sneaking into the other kingdom palaces in Aaa?" Gumball asked

"Yes," PB admitted "I did sneak into their palaces, and I did take little bits and pieces...but..."

She hung her head in remorse.

"I'm sorry," she said "it was all in the name of science, and I swear I was gonna put everything back the way it was when I was done."

"But Miss," Mo-Chro informed "they accused my master for your actions, they're are gonna sentence him in the morning."

"Oh no," Princess Bubblegum said "I'm sorry, I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I just wanted to investigate this beatiful land, it's so much like my own."

"It's okay, Princess," Prince Gumball said "curiosity gets the best of us all."

Just then, Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee entered the lab.

"Is everything okay," Fionna said "we heard shouting, then slience."

"It's fine, it's fine," Gumball said placidly "this whole thing has just been a major misunderstanding."

Marshall Lee flew up to Princess Bubblegum.

"So this is the intruder?" Marshall wondered "She doesn't look like a criminal."

"I'm not really," Princess Bubblegum "it was just a huge mistake."

"But she wasn't the one who broke into our houses," Fionna responded "what about _our_ intruders?"

"Oh my gosh," Princess Bubblegum gasped "my friends, I completely forgot about them."

"You mean all those intruders that broke into our houses were your friends?" Marshall Lee questioned

"Yes," PB said "look, if you give me a moment to round everyone up I can explain everything, I promise."

With that, Princess Bubblegum rushed off to gather her own friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Intruders

Chapter 6

Last Chapter.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum rounded up her friends, Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and Marceline.

They explained the whole deal to them and apologized for their intrusions.

Finn revealed that a week ago he and Jake stumbled upon Aaa, via an invisible landbridge that they uncovered. They also revealed that the Ice King had made up a story using their land to make it seem like a FanFiction based off of Ooo. Fionna proceeded to say that the Ice King was a "Filthy Jerk" who showed up there once before, but left due to the lack of princesses.

"Sorry we went through our stuff," Finn said to Fionna "we just wanted see what the difference was between your treehouse and our own."

"It's okay," Fionna said "at least you didn't take anything."

"So you play a musical instrument too?" Jake asked Cake

"Oh yeah," Cake said "I play the dulcimer."

"Neat," Jake said "I play the viola."

Marceline returned Marshall Lee's guitar.

"Sorry I took your bass guitar," she said "I got a little turned around in the dark."

"Oh well," Marshall Lee said "at least I have mine back."

Lady Rainicorn and Lord Monochromicorn were attempting to communicate with each other.

Lady said something in her language, trying to use her body language to show what she was saying.

Mo-Chro did the same, replying in his morse code and using his body language to explain it.

Princess Bubblegum was explaining the situation involving both lands to Prince Gumball.

"So basically the situation between our lands are that everyone in Ooo has a counterpart of the opposite gender here," the candy princess said "fascinating."

"Yep," Prince Gumball said, more focused on PB than her exlpanation "fascinating."

"Hey," Marshall Lee announced "unless you want to risk having your heart ripped out, or however they execute people nowadays, you might wanna get to the other royals before dawn, which is in thirty minutes."

"Let's go!" PB said

Princess Bubblegum whistled and Lady Rainicorn grabbed her and Prince Gumball.

"Whoa!" PG uttered

"Come on, Finn." Marceline said, wrapping her arms around him and lifting him into the air with her

"Hey," Finn said awkwardly "don't drop me now."

"I'm right behind you." Jake said

"Let's go, Marshall Lee!" Fionna yelled

She grabbed the Vampire King's hand and ran off after the others, dragging him behind her.

"He-ey," Marshall Lee uttered, worried his shoulder would dislocate "slow down!"

"Oh well," Cake said "I'll go with you Mo-Chro."

She grabbed onto the monochromicorn as he flew by, then they swept up Jake.

They all headed for the Mountain Kingdom, where the royals were meeting.

"So we all agree on the penalty?" Flame Queen asked

All the royals agreed.

"Alright then," Flame Queen called "all in favor of indefinite imprisonment?"

"Aye!" the royals in favor responded

"STOOOOOOP!" Princess Bubblegum shouted

"What now?" Flame Prince groaned

"Please wait," Princess Bubblegum implored "Prince Gumball didn't invade your castles, I did."

"Who are you?" Emerald Prince asked

"I'm Princess Bubblegum," PB said "and I have all your stuff right here." She held up the bag of samples she had collected and dumped them out

The royals looked on in shock.

"Wow," Prince Gumball said "you did get a lot."

"All in the name of science." PB said

Flame Prince attached a chain to Princess Bubblegum's wrist.

"All right," he said "let's get this over with."

"What now?" Bubblegum responded

"You are a royal who stole from other royals," FP explained "plus, a majority of the royals voted on indefinite imprisonment, so..."

"Wait," Prince Gumball interceded "you can't!"

"Why not?" Flame Prince responded

"Because..." Gumball uttered quickly "because...none of us have any jurisdiction over her."

Flame Prince looked at the rule book.

"It doesn't say anything about that situation in here." he said

"Of course it does," Prince Gumball said casually "right here." he pointed to a section on the page in the book

When Falme Prince looked closely at the book, Prince Gumball slammed it on the Fire Prince's face.

"OW!" Flame Prince growled

"There! see it now?" PG said outright

Flame Prince pulled away angrily.

"All right, all right," Wildberry Prince proclaimed "lat's just let her go, we got our stuff back."

"Fine." Flame Prince groaned, taking the chain off of Princess Bubblegum's wrist

"Princess Bubblegum," Flame Queen announced "we don't care if you steal from the Ice Queen..."

"Because we totally hate her." Lumpy Space Prince said

"But please," Flame Queen said "swear that you'll never steal from us again, and you'll be acquitted."

"You have my word, I will never steal from any of you again." PB said

"Okay," Flame Queen announced "all in favor of...

"Aye!" Prince Gumball answered before she finished

"Can I finish?" FQ responded

"Sorry." PG said meekly

"All in favor of pardoning Princess Bubblegum?" Flame Queen asked

"Aye!" the royals said

"Great," Flame Queen sighed "now let's get out of here."

"You're lucky," Flame Prince told Gumball "some of us wanted you executed, but the others thought that would be too harsh."

"Why are you so mean?" Prince Gumball asked Flame Prince

"I'm not mean," he said "I'm fiery."

"Thank you for letting me go." Princess Bubblegum said

"Sure..." Flame Prince responded, looking PB up and down "you single?"

"Flame Prince," Prince Gumball said flatly "go home."

"Fine." FP said, and walked away

He walked back once.

"Seriously, are you..." he tried to ask

"Get out of here!" PG ordered

"Okay, okay," the Fire Prince responded "my Grod, you used to be favorable."

The he left with Flame Queen.

"Can _we _go home now?" Marshall Lee asked

"Yes," Fionna sighed "let's get out of here."

After returning to the Candy Kingdom, Fionna and co. were seeing their new allies off.

"Will you guys be able to find your way back?" Fionna wondered

"Oh yeah," Finn said "PB memorized the way."

"Well we'll have to hang out sometime." Fionna said

"Yeah," Finn replied "you guys can come to Ooo."

"It's totally _not_ boring." Jake said

"Yeah," Finn said "not boring at all."

Marceline wrapped her arms around Finn again.

"Ready to go?" she asked

"Uh...uh..." Finn responded meekly "yeah."

She lift him up into the air again.

Princess Bubblegum was saying goodbye to Prince Gumball.

"You should come see _my _lab sometime," PB said "it's where I spend most of my time."

"I spend lots of time in my lab too." Prince Gumball said

"VIRGIN!" Marshall Lee called out

"So!" Prince Gumball responded emotionally

"It's not big deal," PB said, writing something on Gumball's hand "I've never had sex either...at least I don't think I have."

"She hasn't." Marceline whispered to Gumball

"Let's just go home." PB sighed

After one last farewell, Finn and his group left and headed back toward Ooo.

Gumball looked to see what Princess Bubblegum wrote on his hand.

He flinched when he saw a row of numbers.

Marshall Lee looked over his shoulder and saw the numbers.

"Oh my God," Marshall Lee said blatantly "you got her phone number!"

"Yep." PG said, staring at his hand

"This is a big deal for you isn't it?" Marshall Lee questioned

"Uh huh." Prince Gumball said

"Well what a night this was," Fionna said "we found our intruders, Prince Gumball has a chance at getting lucky, and most importantly...we got Marshall Lee's guitar back."

"Yeah," Marshall said, hugging his guitar "I love my guitar."

"It's a nice guitar." Fionna said, running her hand down its side

* * *

After realizing how little Fiolee moents I had in here, I decided to make it where the only thing Fionna actually cared about was getting back what belonged to Marshall Lee.

Sorry for the lack of Finnceline, I got side-tracked with PBxPG, but I'll try to write another story involving FinnxMarceline.


End file.
